Lágrimas de león
by Ruedi
Summary: ¿Qué es el destino? Para una niña de cinco años, al ver a su madre morir, la palabra "destino" repercute en ella como un timbal. Su único confidente: su peluche en forma de león. ¿Los leones podrían llorar? (Fic participante de la actividad de Septiembre: "Infancias: la inocencia de los niños", del tópic de "Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars" del foro "Proyecto 1-8")


Mientras un día viajaba de mi casa al trabajo (o al revés), pensaba que la nueva actividad del tópic iba a tratarse de las infancias de los niños. Asumiendo que iba a pasar eso, imaginé algo con Juri. Algo trágico y dramático. Y ahora lo escribo :3 No me odien, pero la pobre ha tenido una vida triste en algunos aspectos. Una de las más tristes que la franquicia nos dio.

 **Este fanfic participa de la actividad de septiembre "Infancias: la inocencia de los niños", del tópic de "Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes son de mi autoría. Corresponden a sus respectivos autores (TOEI, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hong, etc.)_

Lágrimas de león

 **Capítulo único: El cachorro que perdió la luz**

Una rebanada de pan. Un pote de mayonesa y… ¿dónde sacaba un cuchillo para untarla? ¡Ay, no! ¡Se estaba por verter todo el contenido del frasco! ¡Iba a ser un desastre!

La suave risa de una mujer adulta la esperanzó. Tomó el frasco, agarró un cuchillo y ayudó a la pequeña a untar el contenido sobre una de las caras del pan.

—No tengas miedo de pedir ayuda —le dijo con suavidad. La pequeñita de cinco años no paró de reír y untaba la mayonesa con gracia, como si jugara a pintar en un lienzo.

Poco a poco, los emparedados quedaron hechos. Ambas, madre e hija, los acomodaron en una cesta grande y se fueron a cambiar: ése sábado era _su día de campo._ Juri había insistido en que quería salir con sus papás a un parque, a comer, como veía en sus libros de cuentos del jardín.

— ¿Puedo traer al señor Leo conmigo?

Leo era su peluche favorito: un enorme león, con una melena gigante y unos ojos valientes, dispuesto a defender a su dueña ante cualquier adversidad. O al menos, en la imaginación de la ella, su querido león era eso, su guardián y protector.

—Claro que sí. Pero no lo manches.

Luego de que su madre le pusiera un encantador vestido color verde, que a Juri le calzaba a la perfección, fue en busca de su caballero: ahí estaba, en medio de su cama, mirando el techo, aburrido.

—Hoy vamos a comer mucho —empezó ella, hablándole como si se tratara de un hermano—. Y tú también vas a comer conmigo —y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Se hizo el mediodía y la madre la niña la llamó para que bajara. Así lo hizo y, en el living, la mujer tomó la cesta y le dio una pequeña bolsa a su hija para que cargara.

— ¿Y papá? —preguntó la de ojos avellana mirando a todos lados sin soltar su peluche.

—Nos lo encontramos en el parque —contestó, acercándose al vestíbulo para ponerse unos zapatos color chocolate. Juri la imitó, con sus zapatitos blancos relucientes. Su madre la había peinado con una pequeña coleta amarrada a un moño verde, pero el resto del cabello estaba suelto. Se veía más risueña así.

Salieron de la casa tomadas de las manos. Caminaban alegremente por la acera, pasaron por la tienda de pan de los Matsuda (donde un tímido Takato apenas se asomó por la pared a saludarla).

— ¿Así saludas a tu compañera? —reprendió la madre mientras embolsaba las cosas que la mayor de las Katou llevaba. Ambas mujeres rieron.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó el pequeñito, completamente rojo.

— ¡Wuarg! —exclamó Juri, imitando el rugido de un león y asustando al niño, quien corrió escaleras arriba. Ella se rió y lo siguió: lo encontró tumbado en la cama, boca abajo—. ¿Te asusté mucho? —parecía que, de verdad, lo había sorprendido.

—N-no es nada —dijo el castaño, sentándose en el borde de su cama, más tranquilo—. ¿A dónde van?

— ¡A un día de campo! —le dijo emocionada—. Y Leo vendrá con nosotros —y abrazó, de nuevo, al peluche. Al niño le gustaba verla tan alegre, ¡le parecía tan linda! Se sonrojó un poco y se pusieron ambos de pie. En ese instante, la madre de ella la llamaba—. ¡Nos vemos, Takato! ¡Adiós! —y le dio un beso rápido en la frente. Takato gritó como loco ante eso, pues le parecía _molesto._

Cuando las dos salieron de la tienda, Juri no dejó de hablar del niño en todo momento. Se llevaban muy bien y les gustaba jugar juntos en el jardín, aunque él solía llorar mucho y asustarse de más. Pero aún así, lo quería. La madre de la pequeña estaba encantada con oírla feliz al hablar de un amigo.

Y, entonces, el mundo pareció detenerse una fracción, una milésima de segundo.

Porque aunque tenían el pase para cruzar la calle, un auto pasó a gran velocidad, arrollando la mujer al piso, intentando salvar a su hija, quien la empujó con fuerza fuera de la zona de peligro.

Fue un escándalo: el conductor del auto había entrado en un paro y murió en plena conducción, así que el auto siguió por inercia, embistiendo a la madre de Juri, quien murió en el acto. La ambulancia y la policía no tardaron en venir.

En ése momento, Juri no entendía absolutamente nada. Era demasiado pequeña para procesar todo lo que había pasado. Miraba con sus ojos abiertos toda la escena y en su mente se figuraba el auto que empujó a su madre. A paso lento, se le acercó, pero un policía la detuvo y la agarró por un brazo.

—Quiero ver a mamá —decía con sus ojitos sin brillo. Por algún motivo, éstos empezaban a humedecerse al ver la sangre en el suelo y las heridas en el cuerpo de su angelical madre—. Déjame verla —el policía no la escuchaba y la alejaba de la escena del accidente. Juri empezó a impacientarse—. ¡Qué quiero ver a mamá! —gritó, ensordeciendo a todos. Y se puso a llorar, mientras sus piernas perdían fuerzas y se sentaba en el piso.

El policía no tenía tacto con la niña. La dejó llorar y sólo se limitaba a llamar a un asistente social mientras ubicaban el paradero del padre.

Juri no entendía por qué lloraba. No comprendía por qué nadie le decía nada. Tampoco nadie se le acercaba a darle una caricia, o un beso, o un abrazo, como cuando su madre siempre lo hacía, a cada instante y a cada momento. Sus lágrimas se hicieron profundas, sus sollozos más intensos y todo su dolor lo retenía el gran Leo, quien la consolaba con sus suaves cabellos.

Se hundía en un profundo dolor sin miramientos. Inconmensurable para una niñita de cinco años que no asimilaba la palabra "muerte" en su alma. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué significaba? Hubiera querido que Leo le respondiera o que alguien le hablase, pero las personas adultas sólo se encargaban de llevar los cadáveres en una ambulancia y hablaban entre ellos cosas que la niña no entendía. La dejaron llorar, sola, abrazada a su león.

Pocos minutos después, alguien la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Papi? —dijo muy bajito ella cuando sentía que la alzaban: era su padre, con el rostro más desencajado que había visto. Lloraba en silencio, se le habían marcado más sus arrugas y sus ojos parecían más pequeños que otros días—. Papá, nadie quiere dejarme ver a mamá, ¡quiero verla! ¡Está tirada en el piso y nadie le dice nada! ¡Llegamos tarde al día de campo!

El hombre la abrazó con mucha más fuerza y le pedía perdón. ¿Por qué se disculpaba su padre? ¿Él había hecho algo malo? No, su padre, aunque bondadoso, también era algo estricto con ella. Pero ahora le pedía disculpas indiscriminadamente.

— ¿Papá? —volvió a extrañarse ella, sin dejar de llorar.

Pasaron miles de cosas que ella recordaba verlas en cámara rápida: entrar en un enorme hospital trémulo, con las luces apagadas, la luz de sol que se colaba por los rincones, intruso, y los enfermeros que iban y venían con nula expresión en sus rostros. Los pasillos eran larguísimos y el olor a medicación la asqueaba. Apretaba con fuerza la mano de su padre, _tenía miedo._

—Es el destino, Juri…

 _¿Es el destino? ¿Qué es el destino?_

Caminaban en silencio, ella se abrazaba más a su querido Leo. Notaba los ojos del peluche como entristecidos, igualitos a los de ella en ése instante. Alzó la cabeza para ver a su padre: estaba más alto y más viejo. Eso lo notó.

— ¿Qué es el destino? —preguntó, inocente. El hombre suspiró y la agarró más fuerte de la mano, casi empujándola hacia el ascensor. Aquél pequeño espacio la hizo poner peor. Repitió la pregunta.

—Es algo que no podemos cuestionar. Las cosas son así y serán así —esas palabras se le grabaron a la pequeña—. Mamá no va a volver, Juri. _Está muerta_ —y se quebró, de nuevo, llorando en la soledad de un ascensor que bajaba. Porque así de paradójica es la vida: cuando quieres subir, terminas bajando y hundiéndote hacia lo más profundo de la miseria.

 _Mamá está muerta…_ Repetía la pequeña, mirando el vacío. No entendía del todo bien, aún.

Llegaron a un lugar muy frío, donde el viento corría sin miramientos, calándose en cada poro de la piel. Juri volvió a tomar con fuerza la mano del hombre y caminaron, caminaron y caminaron por un muy largo pasillo, más oscuro que los otros, hasta dar con una puerta de color gris plomo, donde un médico estaba parado, con la piel pálida y los ojos muertos. Sus gafas acentuaban las pocas ganas de vivir que le quedaban.

La niña quiso huir, pero no le respondían las piernas. Sus brazos le fallaron, y Leo quedó tirado en el suelo sin brillo. Y, aún así, siguió avanzado, al lado de su papá, hasta entrar a esa habitación y ver una camilla, donde había una persona oculta tras una tela de color claro.

— ¿Mamá? —Juri volvió a llorar sin comprender. Una corazonada le decía que, debajo de esa tela, se encontraba su querida y dulce madre. Se acercó, pero su padre la retuvo, no quería que su hija viera algo tan espantoso a tan corta edad—. Quiero verla.

—Ella ya no puede verte a ti —respondió su padre, cargándola en brazos, mientras seguía llorando—. Mamá se ha ido y no regresará. Tienes que asimilarlo, aunque nos duela, hija — ¿De qué hablaba él? ¿No regresará? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_ ¿El destino?

 _¿Qué era el maldito destino?_

Ella se zafó, lanzó un gritó y se fue corriendo de allí a todo lo que sus piernas le daban: se sentía horrible, con dolor, con impotencia, con una ira sin precedentes. Se fue tan rápido de allí, que olvidó a Leo, olvidó su cariño hacia él, después de todo, _no la había protegido como el caballero que era._

Juri siguió corriendo por unos negros pasillos, siguió y siguió, y los rugidos de un león enfurecido la aturdieron.

Y sus lágrimas, que salían a borbotones, evidenciaban el destrozado corazón de una niña de cinco años…

 _El destino… El destino…_

Juri se levantó de golpe. Respiraba agitada.

— ¡Juri! —la nombrada volteó a ver al dueño de la voz: un somnoliento Takato, sentado en una silla, estaba al lado de ella en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital—. ¡Me alegra que hayas despertado!

Ella se pasó una mano por el rostro: estaba húmedo. Había llorado.

Vio a su alrededor: al lado suyo había un suero y, frente a ella, la pierna derecha sostenida por unas fuertes telas para que no las moviera.

Le dolía la cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas que te pasó?

—Mi mamá murió —contestó sin pensarlo. Takato quedó de piedra al oír eso. Juri ladeó la cabeza y sonrió amargamente: estaba en su trabajo, bajando unas cosas por la escalera, se tropezó y cayó como diez escalones al suelo. No se había roto la pierna derecha de milagro, pero aún esperaba que le trajeran la radiografía para estar seguros—. Lo siento, recordé cosas de cuando era niña mientras dormía —se volvió a acostar, con la mirada triste, en el techo. Sintió la mano de su querido novio apretar fuerte la suya, lo que la hizo sentir feliz. Cerró los ojos, sonrió y se preguntó algo muy curioso…

¿Su querido Leo habría llorado con ella en ese momento? ¿Los leones podrían llorar? Ah, claro que podían, las lágrimas de Leomon antes de morir nunca se las olvidaría.

Salieron dos gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados. Takato se aproximó a ella y le depositó un precioso beso en su frente. Ambos cruzaron una amorosa mirada.

—Siempre estaré contigo —le dijo él.

Juri agradeció ese gesto tan tierno.

 _El destino… Ahora lo marcaba ella._

OoOoOoO

Ah, creo que quería ser más poética, pero no me salió XD Necesito estar muy entristecida como para demostrar tanto dolor. Siento que no quedó tan dramático como quería. Pero dotas formas, fue lindo escribir de ese momento en la vida de ella: nunca pasé por ese dolor, pero puedo llegar a imaginarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y sino, bueno, lamento el tiempo que les hice perder :P

¡Saludos!


End file.
